shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Note
Brandon Grub Note is a roaming swordsman, born in the North Blue. He arms himself with either a nodachi and a rhinoaxe. He earned himself a bounty of 361,800,000 by killing and severely wounding marines. He adjusts his own self-proclaimed justice by taking down other motives of justice. He got his epithet for leaving a mess after taking his victims. He ate the Dino Dino no Mi: Model Pterodactyl. His dream is to kill the future Pirate King. Appearance Note is a slim man of average height. He sports an unbuttoned lightblue blouse and white sash to cover his abs. His unbuttoned shirt shows his cross-shaped blackened scar upon his heart. Note wears a pair of shorts that stops on his cabs. He doesn't wear shoes whatsoever. His left shoulder, upperchest and right shoulder are covered by a tattoo, saying: All Hope is Gone. As for his facial features, his eyes are slightly foreshadowed by his hair. He has red stubbles and brown hair covering his forehead and ears. He has a chelsea smile and permanent black eye, covering his red pupils. Note also carries along a nodachi which he straps on his back. It is a large sword with a scabbard decorated with fiery-symbols from the opening to the bottom and equipped with an oval-shaped hand-guard coated with a small piece of black rope tied at the base of its hilt. His other weapon, the rhinoaxe, is also worn on his back. When viewed from behind, his two weapons together creates a cross-like symbol. Personality Note is a furious man with a quick temper. He is quickly annoyed by things that don't make sense to him, which angers him. It is possible to calm him down, but only if he gets his way. If angered too quickly or even worse, he'll make another victim. He finds himelf to be very independent, thinking of himself as a loner who finds it easy to be alone. He likes his his quiet time and can't really stand to have company. He also has a habit to notice small changes in his surroundings and ironically, fails to notice bigger changes. He is also very disciplined and has manners, mainly because he lived most of his life alone and from his training. He also has lots of courage, because he never seem to run away from a fight and lives a life of killing people who don't have a sense of justice, no matter how strong the opponent. Although being labeled a ferocious killer, he will never ever lay a hand on animals. He excludes Zoan-type Devil Fruit users of this rule. Relationships Friends Note has become infamous as a ferocious killer, causing massacres all over the North Blue and Grand Line, yet he has been able to make companions along the way; namely Fishman pirate, Brickar, and best friend from the past Cheron Madness Pilock. Brickar Note became knowledged of the existence of Brickar when stranded on a forest island. While waiting there for three weeks and training, he was captured by Marines in his sleep. He was taken into custody and on a ship jail, he met Brickar. Brickar was a shipwright at the time and the two swore an alliance to break out. After taking down the Marines on the ship, Brickar took Note back to the island and repaired his ship. The two said their goodbyes on their next stop and stayed friends ever since. Cheron Pilock Note grew up on Sunset Isle, North Blue. His neighbour was Cheron, a boy who looked up to Note. They started stealing and commiting robberies in their hometown. They were exiled, and both of them were taken by Marines to be executed. When getting up the stairs to their execution platform, Cheron kicked away the guards and took Note with him down the stairs. Atfer breaking through a window, the two were surrounded by Marines led by Vice-Admiral Dalmatian. Cheron threw out Note and fought the Marines by himself. Cheron was killed in action and died at 10 years old. Note took Dalmatian as the main suspect and had sworn to kill him. Enemies On his journey, he made enemies with three men. Vice-Admiral Dalmatian, Flower Sword Vista and Trafalgar Surgeon of Death Law. All three caused an uproar in Note's life and he swore to kill Dalmatian, overcome Vista, and bury Law. Dalmatian When escaping his execution with his friend Cheron, he escaped with Cheron holding Dalmatian up. Hearing a fear scream and seeing bloodspatters of Cheron, Note assumed Cheron died at the hands of Dalmatian. Therefore, Note shall always try and kill Dalmatian when the two cross paths. Vista While at sea, Note took his chances and introduced himself to Vista. The two had a short clash and Vista won. Note begged Vista to train him, so the two headed for the nearby island, Barmount Island, where his two-month training began. Vista taught him the basics of Haki and control his Superhuman Speed better. Vista promised Note that when he becomes stronger, the two would battle again. Trafalgar Law﻿ When staying at an island, the Heart Pirates arrived, and Note introduced himself. After an offensive dialogue, Note picked up his nodachi and swung his swords towards Law. After a fight, Law finished Note with stabbing his sword in Note's heart. Even though his heart didn't gave in, Note had too. Law saved Note and quickly sent Note away. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Note is both user of Superhuman Strength and Superhuman Speed, both gained when training on Barmount Island. After Vista left the island, Note trained to become proficent in his use of Geppou and his physical strength. While Note was training, he was fighting against the strongest and fastest animals in the island. While in battle, he came close to strength of a Beargorilla' and the speed of Tigercheetah. Weapons Note uses both a nodachi and a rhinoaxe. He carries along a nodachi which he straps on his back. It is a large sword with a scabbard decorated with fiery-symbols from the opening to the bottom and equipped with an oval-shaped hand-guard coated with a small piece of black rope tied at the base of its hilt. His rhinoaxe is somewhat of an unbreakable axe with two rhinohorns. It causes great damage. His axe is permanently tainted bloody red by the blood of a giant, whom he bludgeoned to death. Both are bonded on his back if he was not carrying them. Devil Fruit After finding the Zoan Devil Fruit Dino Dino no Mi: Model Pterodactyl, Note was planning on selling it for lots of money. Yet, his plan was destroyed when he was almost defeated. He quickly ate the Devil Fruit and gained abilities of the Devil Fruit. It enables him to become a pterodactyl and allows him to fly. He is granted with the ability to use short-term paralyzing screams and has sharp fangs. He has a dragonskin, which is impenetrable for bullets and slicing; only in full pterodactyl form. Haki Note has empowered two types of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Both types were activated when he was in training by Vista for two months. After fighting Vista, he asked him to train him. Vista first said no, but Note begged him and the two headed for Barmount Island. Vista trained him for two months, learning both the basics of Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Rokushiki Note is capable of using both Geppou and Soru. He learned Geppou when training in the mountains of Barmount Island, where he was training with Vista. Soru was an ability that he learned without doing any training. History Past Born on Sunset Isle, Note is son to two poor civilians. At the age of six, Brandon started acting aggresive and his poor parents sent him to a training camp in the woods. There he met Cheron Pilock, a five year old who always followed him around. The two partnered up and trained together. Both reaching 8 and 7 years old, the two ran away from camp and returned to their town. Commiting robberies, the two were seen as criminals and were exiled. They were sent on a fishing boat and days later arrested by Marines for flying a pirate flag. At the age of 11 and 10, they were getting ready for a double execution. Getting up the stairs, Cheron suddenly took down the guards, and took Brandon with him. The two jumped through a window. Five marines and Vice-Admiral Dalmatian stood there waiting for them. Cheron threw out Note and fought with the marines. Note heard the scream full of fear from Cheron and saw blood spatters fall into the behind him as he quickly ran away to the port. He saw a ship setting off. He jumped towards the anchor of a ship setting off and climbed up and went through the ship's hole and stayed under deck, for six days until he was finally found out. The pirates kept him and took him to the next island. When reaching their next stop, the pirates agreed to keep him as a friend and the pirate crew headed for the Grand Line. Entered the Grand Line: The Exiled Prisoner The pirate crew left Brandon behind on the first island where they came. The pirates were killed by Marines in an attack and again, Note was taken prisoner. Note was thrown into the shipjail, where he met Brickar the fishman. They allied and broke out of the ship. Brickar took Note on his back towards the island where his pirateship laid. Brickar and Note drove off the coast and they headed for the next island. Then, four Marine warships took Note and Brickar head on. Brickar said his goodbyes and dove underwater. Note accepted his faith and went with the Marines. They took Note to Impel Down, where he was sentenced to level 1. He sat out nine years, of which was all labor and pain. He broke out with the second wave of Luffy's break-out team. He and fourteen escapees took over a Marine warship and they headed for the Sabaody Archipelago. Note took notice of a setting off pirate ship. He waved for them, and they took him along to Fishman Island. The pirates and Note went for the town. New World: Enemies, Lots of 'em Marine Headquarters After finally visiting Mermaid Café, the pirates and Note exit Fishman Island and safely surface above. The pirateship entered a stormy sea and they headed for Marine Headquarters. Sixteen Marine warships headed for the piratecrew. The captain gave Note a nodachi and told him to fight like he never did before. Note and four other crewmembers jumped on a warship and took out all the Marines. On crewmember took over the cannon's and shot down seven warships. The ship Note was on got hit and he and three others jumped into the sea. The captain of their ship took over another warship and Note and the three others were saved. They got onboard and Note and crew safely made it behind Marine Headquarters. Then the ship gets shot, and the boat sinks. Note and the captain are the only two to make it to another ship and they hide underneath the deck. The warship is heading for the calmer seas. When the captain notices Marines are coming down, he gives his rhinoaxe to Note and tells him everything will be alright. The captain goes upstairs, but is shot through the head and falls down the stairs. Two marines head down for the corpse, but they are beheaded by Note. He slides the three corpses underneath the stairs. Another marine comes down and sees Note. A bullet is shot in his cab, and Note falls through his knees. He throws the axe in the chest of the marine and head into the kitchen. He slices up the cook and takes the food out of the fridge, puts it in a shoulderbag and heads for the dead marine. He takes out the rhinoaxe and climbs up deck. Five marines see him, but all of them are slaughtered by the blade of Note. Note goes to the control room and steers the ship to a nearby island. Lunarlight Rockcrop Note took the warship and floated his ship to the coast of Lunarlight Rockcrop. He jumped upon the sandy beach and laid down his nodachi and rhinoaxe. He took off his soaked blouse and climbed in a tree. He shook off many banana's and started eating. Once finished, he takes his weapons and blouse and starts walking into the jungle. Walking for hours, Note sees a bloodred full moon coming over him and he gets shivers down his spine. He stops and starts making a fire. He spent the night next to the fire. Waking up, he notices his sword and axe are taken, and his wrists are caught in rope. Easily taken off, he starts looking for food. There he finds an oddly shaped fruit, purple of color and blue leafs. Note takes it with him and makes breakfast. He buries the strange fruit underneath the campfire and he goes training. He lifts trees, pulls rocks with ropes and swim big distances next to the shore. Then he sees a shade walking through the jungle. He heads back on the beach and runs towards the campfire. He sees a silhouette digging up the fruit Note kept. Note notices the rhinoaxe behind the man, which he took with him that night. Note silently gets closer and picks up his axe. He slices the man in his back, and he falls down. Note picks up his fruit and puts his axe on his back. He puts the fruit in his sash and slaps the man in his face. The man wakes up, introducing himself as Bluerow Crinq, keeper of the island. Crinq gets up and leads Note to a cave, telling Note about his life. Arriving at the cave, Crinq tells Note to give him the fruit. Note declines, and Crinq sais he won't give his sword back. Hesitantly, Note gives in and receives his sword. Crinq smirks and invites Note to sleep over in his cave. Note refuses and heads back for the campfire. The night comes over again and Note takes his time and goes to sleep. Its midnight, and Note hears shooting. Note grabs up his swords and heads for the cave. He finds the bleeding body of Crinq. Crinq grabs him by his neck and whispers to Note that he's going to die and that the Marines are coming for his bounty. Note is exhausted and shocked, knowing he has a bounty. Marines come back from the inside of the cave, taking lots of treasure with them. Note stand up and takes his nodachi. Crinq tries to crawl away, and Note starts running to the marines. Crinq is shot in the waist and falls down. Five marines slash towards Note, which he evades and cuts the marines. He beheads another Marine and runs for Crinq. Crinq is lying dead on the floor. A marine stabs Note in the back of his chest, and Note rolls over. The marine kicks him out of the cave and Brandon rolls down the mountain. Note remains consciouss, and hears more guns fired. He gets up and takes a look to his Devil Fruit. He starts taking bites out of it. He almost volmits, but keeps it in and runs upstairs. Unnoticed, he spreads wings and he flies for the cave. Almost crashing into the mountain wall, he lands in the cave. He turns back fully human and gets his nodachi from his back. He stabs all Marines to death, and sees the honeycomb once named Bluerow. Note dries up a tear and looks outside. It starts raining again, and the red moon lights up the sea. Three warships are heading for the island. He picked up a shovel and starts digging. Deep enough, he gets out and throws in the body of Crinq. He says his goodbyes and slides down the muddy mountain side. He runs for the campfire, and grabs his blouse. He puts his sword on his back and starts gliding with his wings over the treetops. He gets to the back of the island. He sees a small fisherboat, possesion of Crinq. Note starts rowing and get away from the Marines on the island. They yell they can't let the 175,000,000 man get away. Note's muscles give in and he falls on the floor of the boat. He falls asleep as raindrops splatter over him. The Unknown Island: Enter Surgeon of Death! It has been three weeks. Note lies famished inside his fisherboat. His boat start shaking, and stopped moving. He sits up, and sees his boat reached land. He fails to notice that he is alone. There's a submarine anchored on the shore next to him. Note trips over the side of his boat and crawls into the jungle in front of him. He picks some berries and apples, eating his stomach from famished to full. He looks for a place to rest, thinking to himself that he's lucky to be alive, living on a fisherboat in the New World. Trying to sleep he smells the illuminisance of food, getting up and going for a stroll on the beach. And there he sees his prey: the Heart Pirates. Yet everyone is gone, except Trafalgar Law. Law sees Note coming by, standing up and taking out his nodachi. Note tries to make him understand he's not here to fight, but his sword is clung at the first words he speak. Law grins, and jumps back, slicing horizontally. Both sides of Note's mouth are bleeding, and Note aches. He launches himself towards Law, but is stabbed in the heart. Law slowly lets Note drop to the sand, and tells him to get away when he still can. A crewmember of Law's throws Note into his fisherboat and pushes him off the shore. Note yells he'll get even with Law. Wandering at Sea: Flower Swords! While Note stops to try the gushing blood, he sees a big ship in the north-east. Its the Moby Dick, flagship of the Whitebeard Pirates. Note gets up of the bottom of his boat and starts waving. The Moby Dick stops his way, and waits on the deep blue sea. Vista is seen running towards the back of the ship. Note starts rowing his boat, stopping the blood with his white sash. When arriving at the Moby Dick, the ropeladder is thrown overboard. Note takes a grip and hold his heart with the other. The ladder is pulled up and Note falls on the deck. Four pirates and Vista stand around him. A pirate turns Note on his back, seeing the blood gushing out of his chest. He tells Vista he can't help him. Vista holds his head low and goes on his knees. Note opens his eyes, seeing Vista. Vista tells the others to stand back, and he lays his hand on Note's chest. A doctor runs for the two, quickly sowing the cut in his heart and the hole in his chest. Somehow, his heart keeps beating, and Vista smiles. The doctor takes the four pirates with him, and Vista carries Note to his bedroom. Note falls asleep on a hammock, Vista taking his nodachi and rhinoaxe. He pulls off Note's blouse and sash, covering him up with sheets. Note's eyes open, full of pain and agony. His scar is coloring black, and he is surprised. He tries to get up but he his hammock makes a flip of 180 degrees and he falls on his back. Note gets up and walks slowly towards the door, but the door slams his way. He is pushed toward the bathroom, where he sees his face. He has small cuts in his cheeks, sown together. He sees his scar in the mirror, blackening his chest. Right underneath his tattoo he has a memory of Law. Vista walks in, seeing Note. He puts his hand on his shoulder and promises Note that he'll make him better. Note smirks. After recovering for four days on the Moby Dick, Note tells Vista he needs to go. Vista then comments on his tough attitude and good courage. He tells Note he thinks of Luffy when he sees Note. Note smiles and gets a small boat ready. Right before nightfall, Note encounters Vista. Note begs him to train him, to which Vista agrees. The small boat is packed with food, and Note and Vista head for their next stop: Barmount Island. Barmount Island: Training with Vista On the boat, Vista is told about Trafalgar Law assault on Brandon and they talk about physical strenght training. They arrive, at an island with a big mountain cliff. Its grey colored and Vista looks up to it. Note starts climbing, followed by Vista. They make it to the top of the cliff, walking into the jungle on top of the cliff. Vista makes his way to an open space. Note follows. They sit in front a waterfall. A kraken comes out, going for Note with his tentacles. Vista tells Note to show him what he got. Note lets his rhinoaxe fall and uses his nodachi to slice a tentacle. He grows his wings and flies over its head. He's struck by a tentacle and hits the cliff next to the waterfall. He jumps out of the rocks and stabs the kraken in its eye. Vista jumps over and cross-slices the kraken on its throath. Note flies up and shortens his wings. He fall down and stabs the kraken in its head. Note jumps on the ground next to Vista. He tells him he's strong and independent, but a short training wouldn't hurt. Vista stabs one sword in the ground and goes for Note. Noe defends and reflects Vista. Vista smiles and picks up his swords. The following two months, Vista and Note keep training. Vista gets the paddles of the boat and says his goodbyes to Note and the wave their farewells. Note looks to the island, and jumps upon the cliff using Geppou. He stabs his swords in the sand and his rhinoaxe in a rock. He puts out his blouse and sash and sits underneath the falls. He keeps his eyes closed and feels the water clashing on his shoulder. He flashes back on Cheron, Brickar, his former captain, Crinq, Trafalgar Law and Vista. He takes a look up to the sky, while there's nothing there to see. He hears a woosh in the bushes. He stands up, dries himself up and puts on his blouse. He gets his nodachi and walks toward the bushes. He sees a fox running down the paths. Note hears a loud bounce on the ground. He looks around, seeing a giant. He carries a bear on his shoulder, and a tigercheetah in his hand. He takes a bite out of it. Note closes his eyes out of cruelty and disgust. The disgusting giant introduces himself as Orthanc. Without further adue, Note slices his shins and runs for the waterfall. Orthanc lets his preys drop and looks angry at Note. Note stabs his sword on the edge of the cliff and picks up his rhinoaxe. Using Geppou, Note jumps for the charging giant's head, and bluntly forces his axe in the skull of the giant. Out of agony the giant succumbs and rolls to the edge of the cliff in pain. Note jumps in the air and swings his axe back. He lands his axe in the chest of Orthanc, then a blast to the face and an attack on the back of his head. Orthanc the Giant: Killing out of Love! Note stops his attacks, seeing the giant rendered unconsciouss. The giant gets himself up, and Note sees the vast emptiness on the island. The only sounds he hears is the pain moaning from Orthanc. No animals are heared of seen, and Note takes a look at Orthanc. Orthanc stands up, almost falling of the cliff. He hold his ground and shows nunchucks. Note grabs his axe thight, and jumps for Orthanc. Orthanc tries and sweep Note away, but the nunchuck out of stone breaks when hit by the rhinoaxe. Note drops his axe and picks up his nodachi, using Geppou to get to Orthanc. Orthanc tries to grab Note, but fails due to his slow speed. He sees the point of the Nodachi going for him, and he knows he's doomed. Note stabs his sword between the eyes, and Orthanc falls over, from the dge of the cliff. Note takes back his sword and axe, puts them on his back and smiles. Its dawn, and Note wakes up. Feasting on some death fish he found next to the pond, he takes a good look to the distance. He wishes Brickar was there next to him, to prepare a ship for him. Note sees a silhouette coming to the island, seeing that its a warship. The former Vice-Admiral: I Will Fight! Note sees cannonballs heading for the island. He cuts and evades them. Some head into the cliff behind the waterfall. The walls behind Note collapse and crash into the pond and next to him. Note puts his nodachi on his back and jumps over the fallen rocks to the top of the cliff. He sees six warships. Four of them get to shore, and fourhundred marines head for the island. One battleship stays behind. The other one shoots cannonballs to the island. Note is the target, but he evades all projectiles coming at him. The cliff gets more and more destroyed, and the Marines climbing the cliff fall down or plunge in the water. Note laughs and slides down the falling rocks. He evades a cannonball, but he's stabbed. Note falls to the edge of the cliff. Through the sunlight he can't see the face of the Marine standing over him. The Marines beneath the two are getting shot. They are hit by arrows and the fall down one by one. The Marine standing over Note grabs him by his collar and Note sees his face. Note is thrown to the ground. The Marines introduces himself as Thomace Billow, Marine Vice-Admiral. Note grabs his rhinoaxe from his back and smiles to the Vice-Admiral. Note uses Geppou and jumps over Billow's head. Billow grabs Nots at his feet and his arm turn hairy. A white long fur covers his body and he smashes Note to the ground. Note rolls back and sees Billow. Billow introduces his Devil Fruit, grabs his ice bat and hammers Note. Note defends with his axe, and the two weapons clash. Note jumps up using Geppou and soars to Billow using Soru. Note smashes his axe into the abs of Billow. Billow coughs up blood and slides to the edge of the cliff. He holds his bat tight and smashes Note again, yet defended. Note flies up in the sky and screams. Billow stands paralyzed, but gets out of it. Note crashes into Billow, but gets batted away into the cliff. Note's powers are nullified by weakening and stares towards the yeti. Thomace walks towards Note, clubbing his bat into the ground, bouncing up and down. Note stands up and grabs his nodachi, putting back his axe. Note knows he'll die if this attack won't make it. Billow goes to a hybrid Yeti form and swings his bat back. Note uses Soru and stabs the Vice-Admiral in his chest. They stand, and after ten seconds the icebat falls to the ground. He slowly falls down, and his yeti-appearance fades and he lies down. Note kneels next to him, holding his nodachi. Note sees all dead Marines down the cliff. He sees them penetrated by arrows. Note uses Geppou to glide down the cliff, and picks up a dead Marine. Note hears the sounds of a bowline stretching. He is asked if he's a marine. Note says no and slowly turns around, holding his hands up. He sees Brickar, lowering his bow. He hugs the fishman and they rejoice. Note steps back and introduces him to a companion of Brickar; Larden Floyd. The three climb up the cliff, seeing the body of Billow on the ground. Floyd checks his pulse and breath, he's alive. Note pulls out his nodachi and Floyd quickly sews his chest together. Brickar sees him opening his eyes and stretches bow and arrow. Note puts his hand between Brickar and Billow. The Shadow Quartet: Allies going for the new Harbor Floyd starts making a tent. Brickar is going around the island looking for scrap wood. Billow is sitting next to a cliff. Note sits next to the fire they made. As the sun goes down, Brickar arrives. He tells the three others he has enough wood to make a ship. Note smiles and goes for the tent. Floyd exits the tent. Note looks at him, and Floyd smiles. Note quickly goes in and sees Billow. He is alive, and sleeping. He wakes up and sees Note. Billow tells him he respects Note, and Note's strength. Note asks him to accompany him to the next island. He nods yes and smilingly falls asleep. Brickar pulls Brandon out of the tent. He tells him they need to wait five days before the boat is prepared. Days pass as Note nurses Billow. Brickar arrives and tells him the ship is ready. Note helps up Billow and the two exit the tent. Floyd lights up the tent and the four head for the ship down the cliff. As they see the smoke rising the mountain the four set sail for the calm sea. Major Battles *Brandon Note and Brickar vs. Marines *Brandon Note and unnamed captain vs. Marines *Brandon Note and Bluerow Crinq vs. Marines *Brandon Note vs. Trafalgar Law *Brandon Note and Vista vs. Kraken *Brandon Note vs. Vista *Brandon Note vs. Vista (training) ﻿ *Brandon Note vs. Orthanc *Brandon Note vs. Thomace Billow Quotes I came, I saw, I kicked his ass! ''- After defeating Orthanc, the giant of Barmount Island. ''I beg you, Flower Sword. Teach me the ways of the powerful sword. I beg of you! ''- Before traing with Vista. ''Surgeon of Death, next time we meet I'll bury you on the ground you stand on! ''- After being defeated by Law. ''I'm nor a dinosaur nor a human. I might be weaker then you but my will is stronger. And that's what'll beat you! ''- Pleading Marines after assuming Crinq's death. ''I've never met a fishman before who could stand human flesh. Heck, I've never met a fishman. But the justice scum called Marines can't take the ones with free will. Let's break out together, Brickar! ''- Note allying with Brickar and breaking out of the shipjail. ''Some high-ass justice lovers told us we were four pirates. Will you be the fifth, Meldin? ''- Note to Meldin, introducing himself and asking her to join them. Bounty Note received his bounties as follows: '''1st Bounty: 19,000,000 ' *For escaping his execution. 2nd Bounty: 175,000,000 *For escaping the vengeance of 26 warships at Marine Headquarters, and taking out almost all of them. '3rd Bounty: 265,000,000 ' *For killing Orthanc the giant, defeating 6 marine warships and being a trainee by Vista. '4rd Bounty: 361,800,000 ' *For being the leader of the ferocious Shadow Quartet, a turned-into-pirates gang, for defeating Bohemian Knight Doma and killing Thunderlord McGuy. Trivia * There's a kind of running gag going on; he can't see fire. So if he cooks or if fought with fire, it's invisible to him, which leads to hilarious situations. * ﻿He has his own unique laughter style: Fmhmhmhmhmhmm. * Note's hometown is a pun on Dawn Island, the real One Piece island where Luffy started his adventure. Related Articles * Cheron Pilock * Brickar * Bluerow Crinq * Sunset Isle *Barmount Island ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Axe User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:North Blue Characters Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Blackcloud Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User